Venezuela
Venezuela Dlhý tvar: Venezuelská federatívna republika, je republika na severe Južnej Ameriky. Hlavným mestom je Caracas. Názov krajiny je po španielsky: „malé Benátky“. Venezuelu obmýva Karibské more a Atlantický oceán. Najvyšší vrch štátu (Pico Bolívar: 5 007 m n. m.) leží na severe v Andách. Jeho pásma uzatvárajú úrodné kotliny. Medzi dvoma horstvami sa rozprestiera savanami porastená nížina na náplavoch rieky Orinoco. Nachádzajú sa tam značné ložiská ropy. Krajina je celkovo veľmi bohatá na ropu, železnú rudu, diamanty a bauxit. Pestuje sa tu káva, kakao, banány, cukrová trstina. Chová sa tu hovädzí dobytok a kozy. Súbor:Venezuela_mapa_kompletPNG.PNG thumb|300px|Stará vlajka Venezuely, používaná za vlády prezidenta Rodrigéza. thumb|300px|Nová vlajka Venezuely, ktorú zaviedol generál Esperanza po prevrate. ---- Politická situácia v krajine Pred prevratom Donedávna bol u moci prezident André Juan Rodrigéz. Hneď ako sa dostal k moci, skončili dlhotrvajúce politické šarvátky a občianske nepokoje (ktoré vyvolala takzvaná Juhoamerická kríza), preto že sa mu podarilo relatívne stabilizovať ekonomiku a tak nastal mierny hospodársky nárast, vyvolaný obnovou hospodárstva a priemyslu. No krajina bola stále chudobná a populáciu pustošil hladomor, ako následok dlhotrvajúcich občianskych vojen. Potom prišla na rad ropná horúčka, kedy v okolí mesta Maracaibo a v Karibskom mori, našli nové ložiská ropy, čo predpovedalo veľké zisky. Prezident André Juan Rodrigéz v tom videľ príležitosť, ako postaviť krajinu znova na nohy a ukončiť hladomor tým, že sa rozhodol predať práva na ťažbu ropy v okolí mesta Maracaibo zahraničnej firme. Záujem malo viacero firiem, ale konkurz vyhrala Texaská firma United Petroleum. Tá odkúpila od prezidenta práva na ťažbu ropy v okolí mesta Maracaibo a Karibskom mory na dobu 20 rokov. Ekonomika sa v krajine ako tak stabilizovala vďaka zahraničnému investorovi, United Petroleum. Počas prevratu thumb|left|320px|Nacionalistická obrnená divízia počas "oslobodzovania" Caracasu. thumb|left|320px|Nacionalisti na predmestí Maracaiba. thumb|left|320px|Policajná jednotka ktorá sa postavila nacionalistom v Caracase na odpor. André Juan Rodrigéz sa držal u moci dosť dlho a krajina sa ako tak začala spamätávať vďaka obchodu so zahraničnými investormi. Ale podľa niektorých Venezuelských vojenských dôstojníkov by sa dalo, napríklad z ťažby ropy pre krajinu získať ešte viac než to, čo zaplatila United Petroleum za práva na ťažbu po dobu 20 rokov. Netrvalo dlho a skorumpovaný nacionalistický generál Venezuelskej armády, Ernesto Esperanza za pomoci svojich nacionalisticky zmýšľajúcich prívržencov obsadil prezidentský palác v Caracase a vyhlásil André Juana Rodrigéza za zradcu krajiny, ktorý predával najcennejšie venezuelské bohatstvo psom z Texasu za pár drobných. Po tomto čine nastal v krajine prevrat a generál Esperanzu sa stal novým prezidentom, milovaný i nenávidený diktátor. Jediný kto sa postavil nacionalistom na odpor boli neskorumpované policajné jednotky. Súčasťou Esperanzovho prevratu nebolo len odstránenie prívržencov Rodrigéza z vlády, ale aj znárodňovanie zahraničných podnikov na území Venezuely (slovami Esperanzu: „Čo je v našej krajine, to je naše! A čo je v našej krajine a patrí iným, to si zoberieme späť!“). Všetky malé zahraničné firmy a fabriky, boli znárodnené ako automobilky, bane, dopravné firmy a letecké spoločnosti. Ale to boli len malé rybky, diktátor chcel získať ropné plošiny a rafinérie patriace United Petroleum. Krajina upadla do novej občianskej vojny kde spolu bojujú Venezuelský nacionalisti na čele s diktátorom Esperanzom proti partizánom a prívržencami starého režimu prezidenta Rodrigéza, ktorý utiekol do exilu, niekam do strednej Európy. Ropná korporácia preto do oblasti vyslala svoju najväčšiu firemnú armádnu divíziu, aby tak chránila svoje firemné záujmy a investície, proti znárodňovaniu. Nacionalistov bolo ale veľa, tak že partizánov rýchlo potlačili a tak isto, potlačili a vyhnali z krajiny i žoldnierov firmy United Petroleum. Na chvíľu patrila celá Venezuela Esperanzovi a jeho prívržencom. Po vyšetrovaní OSN ---- Priemysel Súbor:Priemysel PNG.PNG Vo Venezuele je značne rozšírený priemysel, no fabriky neboli už roky modernizované. Namiesto toho aby ťažkú prácu v továrňach a za výrobným pásom robili roboti alebo robotizované linky, stále ju vykonávajú ľudia. Najrozšírenejšia je ťažba uhlia, bauxidu a železnej rudy, ale na jej ťažbu sa používa zastaralá technika, dovezená z východnej Európy, alebo Ruska (staré nákladiaky, bágre....). Vo Venezuele je tiež zopár veľkých automobiliek ako napríklad výrobný komplex spoločnosti Lada, Dacia, Kia, ale aj BMW. Tieto automobilky sem prilákala veľmi lacná pracovná sila. Venezuela sa zamerala v predchádzajúcich rokoch hlavne na rozvoj, alebo skôr expanziu priemyslu, čo malo za následok zanedbanie hospodárstva do takej mieri, že krajina sa stala ekonomicky závislá na dovoze potravín. I keď venezuelský priemysel dosť vynášal, peniaze sa pomíňali na armádu v občianskych vojnách a ten zbytok nestačili na modernizáciu priemyslu a už vôbec nie na pokrytie trhu potravinami z dovozu. Rozvinutie priemyslu (a občianske vojny) zapríčinili hladomor v celej krajine. Hospodárstvo Súbor:Hospodárstvo PNG.PNG Hospodárstvo je na tom ešte horšie než priemysel. Je totiž rozšírené iba v oblastiach, ktoré neboli vhodné aby sa tam rozvinul priemysel, alebo aby sa tam niečo ťažilo. Mnohé úrodné oblasti boli totiž to premenené na doly a bane, alebo na priemyselné parky a tak úrodnú pôdu zalial betón. Hospodárstvo je rozšírené iba hlboko v pralesných oblastiach a na odľahlom vidieku. Tu sa nachádzajú obrovské banánové, kávové a kakaové plantáže. Najrozšírenejšie je ale na vidieku pestovanie a zber cukrovej trstiny. Chovu zvierat sa venuje už len málo statkárov, preto že v krajine je rozšírené kradnutie dobytka do domácich ilegálnych mäsokombinátov. Ale v horských oblastiach sa darí chovateľom kráv a kôz nie len vďaka ideálnym podmienkam pre chov, ale aj pre vysokú sumu za kilogram kozieho alebo kravského mäsa. No i tu sa musia mať na pozore pred zlodejmi dobytka, ktorých častejšie než vidina zárobku, ženie obyčajný hlad. Preto chovatelia najímajú ozbrojených žoldnierov, najčastejšie bývalých partizánov ktorý strážia ich stáda. Cesty Súbor:Cesty PNG.PNG Pozemné komunikácie vo Venezuele sú na väčšine miest, v dosť zúboženom stave. Môže za to malý finančný rozpočet pre cestárov a v predchádzajúcich rokoch jedna občianska vojna za druhov. Asfaltové cesty sú nepopraskané iba vo veľkých mestách a to len v ich centrách. Na vidieku a dedinách sú cesty skôr rozbahnené dráhy pre motokrosové preteky. Najudržiavanejšia je Maracaibská pobrežná diaľnica, z Maracaiba do Caracasu. Moderné a drahé autá sú vidieť len v hlavnom meste Caracase. Najčastejšie na cestách človek stretne staré autá prvej generácie z dovozu od východoeurópskych automobiliek (Lada, Dacia, Zil, Jawa a tiež Škoda) ktoré sú nenáročné na opravu a údržbu. Ale vďaka dezolátnemu stavu ciest sú tieto vozidlá aj tak v dezolátnom stave. Ilegálne aktivity Súbor:Ilegálne_aktivity_PNG.PNG Vo Venezuele sú na dennom poriadku. Najrozšírenejšie je pirátstvo, sexuálne otroctvo a krádeže orgánov. I keď bývalí prezident Rodrigéz sa snažil bojovať proti týmto aktivitám, bol to ako boj proti veterným mlynom, preto že ľudia pre ktorých sú tieto nelegálne aktivity riadny biznis, podplácali úrady a miestnu milíciu (políciu). Modernému pirátstvu sa venujú prisťahovalci z Jamajky, ktorý majú svoje skrýše na ostrovoch v Karibskom mori. Prepadávajú jachty, ale hlavne dopravné lode a tankery. Tie potom vyrabujú, náklad predajú na čiernom trhu (autá, zbrane, potraviny, lieky) a za posádku a samotnú loď pýtajú výkupné. Krádeže orgánov sú bežné, najčastejším terčom sú mladý ľudia ktorý sa idú večer zabaviť do baru a trochu si vypiť, ráno sa ale zobudia na ulici s veľkou jazvou cez pol tela a chýbajúcim orgánom, niektorý sa ale už nezobudia vôbec. Ukradnuté orgány potom putujú do bohatých európskych krajín, boháčom ktorý za to slušne zaplatia. Sexuálne otroctvo je vo Venezuele rozšírené a prítomné skoro na každom kroku, ale všetci sa tvária že nič nevidia. Chudobné rodiny z vidieka predávajú svoje deti obchodníkom s bielym mäsom, ktorý rodičom sľubujú že pre ich deti nájdu dobrú prácu v meste, potom ich ale predávajú na dražbe úchylným boháčom, pasákom a majiteľom bordelou. Obetami ilegálneho Venezuelského obchodu s bielym mäsom sú dievčatá vo veku od 10 do 15 rokov. Niektorý zahraniční turisti navštevujú Venezuelu len kvôli tomuto biznisu. Technologická úroveň Súbor:Technologická_úroveň_PNG.PNG Vo Venezuele je dosť nízka (technológia, hygiena, medicína, sociálne služby), pravdu povediac až zaostalá. Väčšina bankomatov je zničená vandalmi, iné sú zamurované preto že ich banka zbankrotovala (mnoho Venezuelských bánk zbankrotovalo počas občianskych vojen). Telekomunikačné a elektrické siete sú len klbká a zhluky káblov, mnohé domácnosti sú napojené na čierno priamo na vedenie. Matrixová sieť má pripojenie a pokrytie len v hlavnom meste Caracas a vďaka zahraničným investorom už aj v Maracaibe a Margarite. V medicíne sa používajú kyberkončatiny sovietskej výroby vo verziách droid, často sa tiež používajú použité kyberkončatiny z dovozu, ktoré v štátoch východnej Európy už vyradili pre ich opotrebovanosť a zastaralosť. Skôr ako DVD prehrávač s USB vstupom a 3D obrazovkou na Venezuelskom trhu zoženiete samopal AK-47. Hladomor Súbor:Hladomor_PNG.PNG Hladomor ktorý vypukol po skončení občianskej vojny a vďaka „rozvoju priemyslu“ ľudí naučil variť a jesť veci, ktoré by inak nevarili a nejedli. Z vecí ktoré sa vo Venezuele pestujú, sa dajú samostatne jesť len banány. Preto sa z banánov stalo národné jedlo, robí sa z nich pyré, kaša, polievka, opekajú sa, grilujú sa, varia a pečú sa, no najčastejšie sa len ošúpu a zjedia surové. Pokiaľ chce ale človek mäso, musí mať riadne tuhý žalúdok. Kravské a kozie mäso (jediné zvieratá ktoré sa tu chovajú) sú totiž záležitosťou len pre bohatých. Ostatný sa musia uspokojiť s alternatívnou kuchyňou. Pokrmy z potkanov, myší, netopierov, pavúkov, chrobákov a lariev sú pre Venezuelčanov dennou stravou. Chytači potkanov a zberači hmyzu vždy ráno na uliciach rozložia svoje stánky, kde sa dajú kúpiť surové ingrediencie, alebo už priamo uvarené rýchle občerstvenie. Niektorý podnikavci si založili dokonca potkanie farmy v mestských kanalizáciach. Obľúbené sú aj stánky na vidieckych cestách, kde majiteľ stánku zbiera zrazené zvieratá z ktorých potom robí dobrý pokrm. Doprava Súbor:Verejná_doprava_PNG.PNG Verejná doprava je rovnaká ako stav vozovky, katastrofálna. Najväčším pokrokom je Maracaibské a Caracaské metro, ostatné mestá sú ale odkázané na taxislužby, alebo na súkromné autobusové spoločnosti ktoré majú staré vozy a prevážajú ľudí a batožinu aj na strechách. Vlaky sú preplnené ešte viac než autobusy, jazdí sa na streche vagónov a vlastne všade kde sa cestujúci dokáže udržať. Čo sa týka taxislužby, je na tom najlepšie Maracaibo vďaka zahraničným investorom, ktorý potrebujú voziť svojich zamestnancov do fabrík. Autobusové spoje často meškajú, kvôli kamiónom ktoré prevážajú cukrovú trstinu a spôsobujú dopravné zápchy.